24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm". * Dmitri Gredenko: I'll be glad when we no longer have to deal with these people. They are living in the dark ages, and they act like they own the world. * Henchman: I'd much rather be fighting them. * Dmitri Gredenko: If we succeed today, we'll never have to. The Arabs and the West, they'll destroy each other. * Reed Pollock: We're not cold-blooded murderers. We're just trying to save this country. * Reed Pollock: If we're going to frame Assad for this assassination, then this bomb has to explode while their both together. We're never going to have a better chance than now. * Chloe O'Brian: I just want to make sure you're ok. * Morris O'Brian: I helped terrorists arm a nuclear bomb today. I'm not going to be ok for a long time. * Jack Bauer: Can you help us? * Charles Logan: Yes... I can... * Jack Bauer: But you want some kind of plea agreement. You're unbelievable. * Charles Logan: I don't blame you for thinking that, Jack. But I want you to know that I'm not the same man that I was two years ago. Just as you're not the same man who was dragged away and thrown into a Chinese prison. I've changed - I've had time to think about what I did. I've had time to reconnect to my faith. So no, I don't want a pardon, and I wouldn't accept it if it was offered to me. * Jack Bauer: So what do you want? * Charles Logan: Nothing! I want to give you the information you need, with no conditions. * Jack Bauer: I don't trust you. * Charles Logan: If you want to find Gredenko maybe it's time you started. * Wayne Palmer: (about Logan's willingness to help) This could be some maneuver on his part to gain his freedom. * Jack Bauer: Sir, I believe he's after something else. * Wayne Palmer: And what exactly would that be? * Jack Bauer: Redemption. * Charles Logan: Again, with due respect, sir, I have more experience dealing with people of Markov's character. * Wayne Palmer: You mean criminals like yourself? * Charles Logan: Several years ago, I was in the same situation, and I reached out to your brother for counsel. David helped me successfully navigate that crisis. * Wayne Palmer: Yes, he did, and you repaid him by killing him. * Charles Logan: This isn't easy for you, is it, Jack? * Jack Bauer: What? * Charles Logan: The possibility I may not be the same man you've hated for so long. * Dmitri Gredenko: The US military has spent millions to develop this drone. Today American tax payers will get a demonstration of what their money has produced. * Morris O'Brian: (to Chloe) Look, even I know that I shouldn't be here. There's a big part of me that wants to go home, crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened. But I'm staying, because CTU needs me. * Bruce Carson: You can't go soft on us now, Reed. * Reed Pollock: No, it's... it's just starting to hit me. What we're about to do. My god... we're killing the president of the United States. * Chloe O'Brian: I don't know what to say. I was worried about you. * Morris O'Brian: Marching into a men's room isn't worried, it's obsessed! * Hamri Al-Assad: Before we continue, I would like to express my appreciation. You are taking a great risk, Mr. President. * Wayne Palmer: You and I are both sharing that risk, sir, and maybe that, in and of itself, is something of a victory. 611